Drabble Collection: Ladies
by Unchainedkogitsune
Summary: Tumblr drabbles from my fem!Mada. AU and Canon drabbles. Will contain HashiMada in the form of fem!Hashi x fem!Mada or Hashi x fem!Mada.
1. Canon: Lazy, Playful Days

"_Please, Mada-chan…?_"

"No."

"_Yes…_"

"No."

"_Yes!_" The brunette pouted slightly at her raven-haired friend, who simply shrugged. Madara continued to look over the paperwork piled up on the Hokage's desk, ignoring the slight whines that were leaving the Senju's lips. She wondered slightly why the other was so insistent on taking the day off from working around the village when there was still so much to do.

"_C'mon Mada, it'll be fun~ And you need to relax sometime too, ya know…_" Hashirama pouted her lips slightly, resting her chest on the desk. The Uchiha woman averted her eyes, crossing her arms over her own chest. "Hokage-sama, please. You know you can't just slack off. That bit- I mean… Tobirama will be moaning at me for 'leading you off-track' or some stupid shit like that-" Madara blinked a little as a tanned finger was tapped on her nose suddenly. "Hashi, what the fuc-"

Hashirama tapped her friend's nose again, pursing her lips playfully. "_Your language is most unladylike, Mada-chan~_" She teased playfully. "_I'm going to have to punish you if you keep it up._" Madara rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue almost childishly at her friend. "Hashi, you wouldn't even do it. You're as soft as a fucking kitten when it comes to me-" Madara blinked a little as her hair was gently tugged, moving her so her head was resting on the desk, staring up confusedly at Hashirama's grinning face.

"_Mada-chan, don't tempt me, ne~_" The Senju woman pressed her lips to Madara's before pulling away. The Uchiha hissed in surprise, her cheeks flushing red and her onyx eyes wide with confusion as she moved around, turning to stare at Hashirama, who only gave her Uchiha friend a little smirk. Madara then put her hands on the other's desk, staring at her. "Hashi, what the fuc-" The Senju pressed her lips forcefully to the raven-haired woman's, pulling away with a playful grin. "_Mada-chan, your lips are so soft, for someone who speaks in such an indelicate manner~_"

The Uchiha stared at the other wide-eyed, blushing furiously. As the other stood up, she ended up face-to-face with Hashirama's ample bosom. Her flush deepening, she straightened up quickly, glancing to the other's face. Hashirama chuckled, walking around the desk and grabbing Madara's hand, kissing it playfully before tugging the confused Uchiha towards the door. "_Actually, you already look like you're overheating, Mada-chan~ Maybe we should just go outside to enjoy the fresh air, ne?_"


	2. AU: Bunny

The brunette covered her mouth to stifle her laughter as she stared at the glittery red bunny-suit that currently covered her friend's body, along with some fishnet stockings and rather high, red heels. After managing to hold back her laughter, Hashirama reached out her hand to straighten the headband that nestled upon the raven mess of hair. Madara pouted slightly, tugging up the bust of the outfit, whilst the taller female just smiled. "_Aw, Mada-chan, you look adorable~_" Hashirama teased gently, earning herself a slight glare from her dark-haired companion. "_A bet was a bet, my dear, and you lost. So don't pout~"_

Madara regretted making that silly bet now. She thought the other's unlucky streak in their little challenges would have held up this time around. But of course, she should have expected this. A challenge that involved plants would always go in Hashirama's favour. Madara had never bothered much with such things and had little experience, after all. So, here she was, wearing a tight and rather stupid suit. With silly bunny ears to top it off. This had been Hashirama's idea, totally. Madara had jumped at the bet blindly, curious to see if Hashirama would have been able to fit her chest into the outfit without her breasts falling out of it. But, of course. Madara had lost, and there was no trouble of her 'falling out' of the bust of the outfit.

"Well, there. I lost the bet, you've seen me in the stupid outfit. I can take it off, right…?" Already the Uchiha was working on kicking off the heels and rolling the fishnets off of her legs. Hashirama made a sound of disagreement, quickly moving to stop the smaller woman, pinning her wrists above her head. "_Ah ah ah. I need to take some pictures first~_" Hashirama responded with a light smile. Madara's cheeks flushed. "W-what?!" She stared at the other, staring blankly as she was let go of, the taller woman rushing to grab the camera. The brunette returned with a huge grin. "_Now, smile and pose, my dearest Mada-chan~" _Madara pouted slightly, shaking her head. Hashirama's lips quirked down a little, and she blinked her eyes almost purposefully, tearing up slightly.

"Th-that's a dirty trick…" Madara leant back against the wall, sighing slightly and striking a pose, her lips fixed with a seductive smile. The raven-haired woman ignored the flash of the camera, just shifting into each new pose seamlessly. "_Atta girl, Mada~_" Hashirama chirped, taking photographs of the smaller woman, before putting down the camera, extremely pleased with the material she had snapped. Madara huffed in relief, going back to kicking off those tiresome heels and slipping off the fishnets. Once those had been removed, the Uchiha pulled the bunny ears headband off of her hair, dropping it to the floor. She then glanced up at Hashirama. "Uh, do you mind?"

"_Nope~"_ Came the brunette's cheeky answer. Madara flushed deeply as Hashirama approached her, unzipping the back of the suit. The Senju then just raised an eyebrow as the raven-haired female squeaked and glared at her, the suit falling to the ground. Madara sighed, stepping out of it, an arm lazily covering her chest, used to getting undressed with Hashirama still in the room. "_Oh, you weren't wearing a bra? Not even a strapless?" _Hashirama tilted her head, Madara shrugging in response. "It had inbuilt support anyways, so I didn't wear one." Madara let her arm fall as it got tired. And then there was that smirk on the Senju's face, as often appeared at such moments.

"_Cute~"_ Hashirama embraced the other from behind, not caring that her companion was only wearing a pair of black lace panties. Madara huffed a little, trying to will away the blush on her cheeks, squeaking out as she watched tanned hands cup her breasts briefly. "_Ah, it must be nice to have such perky boobs, ne?"_ Hashirama tilted her head to the side, nuzzling at Madara's neck. She held onto the other, carefully backing up onto the couch, pulling the Uchiha woman onto her lap, continuing to gently cup and hold onto the other's breasts. Madara made a soft sound as the other's fingers brushed past a nipple. "Oh?" Hashirama rested her chin on the other's shoulder, smirking slightly. "_What a cute sound, Mada-chan~"_

Madara shifted and blushed, standing up suddenly only to turn around and straddle the taller female's lap, unbuttoning the other's shirt. Hashirama simply raised an eyebrow. "It's only fair that I get to play with yours," The Uchiha told her companion boldly, moving a hand to unclasp the other's bra. Hashirama then chuckled, moving them and pinning Madara to the couch playfully, shrugging off her undone shirt and bra. The raven-haired female pouted a little, leaning up to very faintly bite at one of Hashirama's breasts. The brunette squeaked, letting go of Madara's arms. The Uchiha grinned lightly, moving her hands to gently grope at the other, before pushing against Hashirama, ending up with them both sitting up. Madara smiled sweetly, nuzzling at the other's chest, leaning against the other, closing her eyes. Hashirama chuckled lightly, wrapping an arm around the Uchiha and pulling her close, reaching over to grab the remote, turning on the television, switching through channels to find a movie for them to watch whilst they were curled up together.


	3. Canon: Rescuing the Princess

Covering her side with a hand, the young Uchiha crashed through the woods, only glancing back occasionally. These wars would be the death of her, but at least she'd managed to get Izuna out of the battle safely. He was probably recovering back at camp, thankfully. She wondered if anyone would actually care that she hadn't returned yet. As the others had started to retreat, the young Uchiha had continued to fight, until she realised she was near enough outnumbered. Then the chase had began. Apparently, letting her run free was not what this enemy clan had wanted.

A clan using dogs to help them fight. She wouldn't have needed to run too far otherwise. People wouldn't chase after her unless they knew they'd be able to track her. Her father had told her about the various clans and their specialities, but she could not remember all the names. Just the Senju that were their fiercest enemies. But her mind was broken out of thoughts by the growls and barking of the large dogs chasing after her. What this clan fed to their ninken to get them to be so big, the Uchiha didn not know. But it scared her that the hounds were almost bigger than she was.

Madara didn't even notice that the trees were moving slightly, her terror forcing her to speed up her pace as the dogs gained on her. A scream left the girl's lips as suddenly she was tugged up into a tall pine tree, though her mouth was covered as soon as she was within the branches. A voice told her to stay silent, and Madara simply obeyed without much thought, trembling slightly as she heard the dogs barking and circling the pine tree for a while before running off to their masters. A sigh of relief left her lips as they left, though she froze, realising that there were arms wrapped around her.

A cry of shock left her lips and she struggled a little to try and escape, which only managed to cause herself to be held on tighter, and the voice trying to hush her. "_Hey, hey, c'mon now. I thought we were friends._" Madara froze, recognising that voice almost instantly. She huffed a little, falling still, though her expression was not amused. "I didn't need your help, Senju," She responded with a slight huff, squeaking as she felt the other's chin rest on her shoulder. The tone of the Senju's voice made it so obvious she was smiling. "_Suuure you didn't, Princess._"

Madara hissed at the stupid pet name she had been given. and it ended up with a slight tussle, both of them falling out of the tree, Madara falling on top, her face ending up in the other's chest. Of course, Hashirama was dazed by the fall and by the smaller girl landing on top of her, that she didn't notice the Uchiha's face in her chest. Madara flushed deeply, squealing and getting off of the other. Once the raven-haired girl had removed herself from Hashirama, the Senju just sat up slowly, confused at the other's reaction. She giggled softly, patting the other's head gently.

"_Ah~ You're adorable, Mada-chan~_" She smiled gently. "_Though next time you want to spar, maybe do it when we're not up in a tree?_" A sudden gloom then came over the brunette, her lips pouting slightly. "_Ah, you're so rude, Mada-chan. You didn't even thank me for rescuing you, and then you just attack me outta nowhere…_" Madara looked startled, before huffing a little, lightly headbutting the other's shoulder and resting her forehead there. "Thank you for saving me," She mumbled, stopping herself from adding "though I didn't need it". Hashirama then grinned happily, embracing the other tightly.

"_It's fine, Mada-chan~_" She chirped, laughing softly. "_I'd still save you even if you hit me for it because I love you anyway, even if you're a grumpy princess~_" Madara just frowned at the nickname again. "Hn, don't call me a princess, cause I'm not." Hashirama just laughed. "_Oh, but you are~ A warrior princess is still a princess ya know!_" The Uchiha just rolled her eyes, agreeing with the other. "Yeah, sure." She leant against the other, yawning slightly. "You know, you can let go now. I need to show tou-san and Izuna that I'm still alive…" Hashirama blinked, before letting go. "_Ah, yeah. Well, see you later, my warrior princess~_" The brunette teased lightly, waving as she watched Madara get up and walk off. Madara continued on her way, rolling her eyes at the pet name the other seemed to be currently fond of. Hashirama then stood up, laughing to herself. "_Ah, Mada-chan is just so cute~_"


	4. Canon: Playing Nurse

"_Jeez, Mada-chan, you really should have rested up if you were feeling ill,_" The brunette chastised lightly, placing a damp cloth over the forehead of her raven-haired friend. Madara just turned her head away and coughed, glaring weakly up at the Senju. Her cheeks were flushed with fever and her lithe frame was trembling. "I told you, Hashirama, I'm fine…" She retorted hoarsely, though as she tried to sit up, she simply lay back down as another dizzy wave hit her suddenly. Hashirama sighed lightly, frowning slightly. "_Madara, please, you are allowed to rest up if you need it, ya know,_" She gently changed the damp cloth over the other's forehead, brushing some hair from the Uchiha's forehead. "_You're making it worse. I don't like seeing you like this._" Madara huffed lightly, a slight stubborn pout gracing her lips. "I knew I was gonna be fine." Hashirama shook her head. "_You don't have to be so strong all the time…_" She bit her lip a little.

Madara just looked up to her friend, sighing lightly. "Maa… but even if I get sick, you always come to force me into bed and try to feed me soup and silly medicines," She responded with a slight pout. "I have to be strong. What does it say about Uchiha if they get sick easier than other clans?" Hashirama just shook her head, getting up to change the water and to go fetch Madara something to eat. She returned with a tray, setting it beside the bed, placing the edge of a glass of water to the Uchiha's lips. "_Drink, you need to have plenty of fluids so you can get better quicker_," Hashirama stated gently. Madara sighed lightly, taking slow sips of the water before glancing at the steaming bowl, raising an eyebrow. "_I made it myself earlier, to heat it up for you when you were awake,_" Hashirama explained, with a gentle smile, holding up a spoonful of the soup to the raven-haired female's lips. "_No need to be suspicious, I won't poison you. I want you to get better, Mada-chan~_"

The Uchiha sighed a little, carefully blowing on the spoon before taking the mouthful, swallowing it. "Hm, well it tastes good enough, I suppose," She responded. Hashirama grinned proudly, continuing to slowly and carefully feed the soup to the Uchiha woman. Once the bowl was empty, Madara sighed, yawning a little and watching the Senju quietly. Hashirama was smiling, pleased that the other had started to accept her help without too much complaints now. "Why are you taking it upon yourself to nurse me back to health? Shouldn't you be doing your Hokage stuff…?" Madara questioned the other, breaking the silence. "I mean, why should I matter more than our village…? I'll get better anyways…" Hashirama just shook her head slowly, a smile gracing her lips. She took the other's hands gently, pressing her lips to the Uchiha's knuckles. "_Because I love you, silly, and I want you to get better quickly~_"

Onyx eyes widened as the blush deepened slightly. Of course, the oblivious Senju hadn't realised the actual cause of the other's current state of blushing, and panicked slightly. "_Oh, your fever…!_" She replaced the damp cloth, frowning slightly. Madara chuckled a little, amused. Hashirama just stared at her. "_You're being delirious with the fever, aren't you…?_" The Uchiha rolled her eyes. "Idiot…" She mumbled, though a fond smile appeared on Madara's lips. Hashirama just tilted her head, confused. Madara yawned a little, her eyelids feeling heavy from the want of sleep that came with being ill. She mumbled a little, and Hashirama just watched the other falling asleep. "_How cute you are when sleepy, Mada-chan,_" She whispered to herself, brushing a hand against the Uchiha's cheek and pressing her lips to her forehead. "_Rest well, Mada-chan, and get better soon for me._"


	5. AU: Notebook

The raven-haired girl was sat on the grass, carefully weaving an intricate pattern with a cat's cradle. Most of the other students just ignored her, passing by and sparing no glances. If they did look at her, they just shook their heads

She had been there for around half a year, and yet had made no attempts at befriending any of the other students in her class. Not that she minded sitting alone much, though she had to admit, it was sort of lonely, especially with class projects where she'd end up working alone.

She wished that someone else would approach her, being too shy to "butt in" into any established friendships.

Glancing up, she noticed the small group of classmates approaching her, lowering herself and focusing on the red strings that she had around her hands. She hoped they wouldn't notice her. The popular kids. They always found fault with her and said such awful things.

But, her luck had apparently ran out today.

_"Oh, look. The weird girl's playing a kid's game,"_ The tall, blond boy sneered as he approached her, leaning over her. _"What a big baby."_The others in the group just snickered amongst themselves, and Madara continued to stare at the ground.

"Leave me alone, Takeshi…" Madara responded blandly, which only caused them to mimic her and laugh. Takeshi just snorted, grabbing at her bag before the Uchiha could get at it. Madara looked up, getting up to try and take her bag back, though Takeshi moved out of reach.

The blond shuffled through her bag, smirking as he found a pink notebook. "_Heh, let's see what the silly baby has put in here,_" He flicked through the notebook, and Madara had frozen, her eyes wide. "No! Don't look through it!" She had moved forwards to grab for her stuff again.

Takeshi had moved out of reach again, smirking cruelly. "_Tch, pathetic._" He laughed loudly, rushing over to a fountain and tossing the notebook into the water. Madara's eyes filled with tears, and she forced herself to try and keep from crying.

"_Aw, what are you going to do now, cry?_" Takeshi laughed, tugging at Madara's hair roughly. "Stop that…!" Madara struggled against him, though the blond had continued.

"Leave her alone."

A calm voice had drifted over to them. Madara felt Takeshi let go, and she glanced up nervously as she watched an older student approach them. Tall, with tanned skin and straight brown hair, the older girl had a rather calm, but displeased, expression.

"_And who are you to tell us what to do, huh?_" Takeshi responded, glaring at the brunette. The girl just smiled, though her demeanour seemed to have darkened. S

She moved over to Madara, taking the bag easily from Takeshi and handing it back to it's owner. "And who are you to pick on someone when she has done nothing to you. Are you jealous of her? I bet she's way smarter than you are, if you have to be a dick to validate your own sense of worth."

Takeshi bristled slightly at the comment, though a dark look the girl had given to him had managed to scare him away. He slunk off, his gang following him, shooting glances at Madara and the older girl.

Madara let out a sigh, though at the realisation of her notepad being ruined had hit her and she bit her lip to hold back a slight noise of upset. The girl glanced to Madara with concern, holding her arms gently. "Ah, are you okay?" She asked. "I'm Senju Hashirama. I'm in the grade above you."

The Uchiha just wiped at her eyes. "Uchiha Madara. And I'm fine…" She responded quietly, though her eyes flicked back to the fountain. Noticing where the younger female was looking, Hashirama let go of her just for a few moments.

She went over to the fountain, spotting the notebook and leaning over, carefully fishing out the notebook and frowning slightly. How dare that awful boy? This could have been precious to Madara, and he just callously threw it into the water and ruined it.

Madara took her bag and the items that had fell out of it, carefully arranging them. Hashirama returned to her, holding the notebook. "I'm sorry that people are so awful…" She responded.

The Uchiha wiped her eyes again, taking the notebook back from the other. "I think it can be okay if I dried it… but it was just drawings…" She mumbled, looking at the ground. "But… thank you for helping me, Hashirama."

"It's no problem, Madara," The brunette gave a smile to the younger girl. Madara's cheeks flushed faintly, slightly stunned. "If you ever need someone to talk to, try and find me, okay?" Hashirama took the girl's free hand gently.

As the bell rang for class, Hashirama looked up and sighed. "Ah, I'll see you around, Madara," She said with a nod, letting go of her hand and turning to walk off.

"Okay," Madara nodded, watching the older girl walk away, stunned yet feeling happier than she had before.


End file.
